


Sunflower

by Spideytommyy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Loss, Love, during homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideytommyy/pseuds/Spideytommyy
Summary: In which a boy found the love of his life in a floral shop





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! If you’d like please check out Green Bears. Have a wonderful day loves.

Parking his car, Peter looked out along the field of flourishing, yellow sunflowers. He let out a shaky sigh as he ran a hand through his chestnut curls.

Peter got out of the car and made his way over to the field. He walked up to one particularly tall flower and admired it with a small smile, slightly bringing it closer to him. He brushed his fingers along the petals, his engagement ring grasping his attention as he remembered the first time he met you.

—————-

You were putting bouquets of flowers that you had previously assembled that morning into the stand in front of a large window when he walked in. 

The bell above the distressed wooden door rang and you looked up to see Peter from school. 

Maggie, the adorable old lady you worked for, greeted him with a warm smile and a "let me know if you need anything."

You averted your gaze back to the stand, hoping he didn't notice you.

But he did. You were the reason he was there.

Peter walked slowly around the store, trying to make it look like he was looking for something in particular. He would catch glimpses of you in between the slits of the racks holding the different abundances of flowers. This wasn't the first time he noticed you though. He saw you around school frequently, but was too afraid he'd make a fool of himself when confronting you, so he just watched from afar.

Kind of like he was now.

"(Y/n), could you hang those succulents on the back wall for me honey?" Maggie asked snipping the ends of yellow roses to put them in a vase of water.

You nodded with a small smile and walked to the back. Peter followed you with his eyes as you walked past.

He then walked after you, and hearing the creak of the wooden floor behind you, you decided to start conversation.

"You know," you said with your back to Peter "You could say hello." You lifted your eyebrows as you smiled. When you turned around you could see how flushed he was, because you caught him.

"Yeah uh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at the ground under his feet.

You let out a small giggle as you walked past him to finish putting the bouquets away. He followed right behind you. 

"So, what are you doing in here on a Friday afternoon Parker?" He furrowed his eyebrows, shocked that you knew who he was 

"Oh I'm just here looking for flowers for uh, for my-" he stammered 

You tried to finish his sentence, "girlfriend?", only to get a nod 'no' in return.

"My aunt May. She loves flowers." 

Aunt May hated flowers 

"What kind? We have a pretty large selection." You said as you gestured to the large walls, "I can help you if you need." You turn to him, handing him a metal basket with burlap lining.

You walked along the different racks, trying to think of what to say next.

"Whats your favorite?" Peter asked you walking right by your side.

"I like sunflowers. They remind me of my mom. She would take me to this huge field just outside of the city every year on my birthday." A short lived ache stabbed at your heart.

"You didn't go this year?" Taking interest in your personal life was a thing a lot of people didn't do, so it was hard to find the words to respond.

"No I didn't, or the year before that. My mom died, it will be two years this June." You tried saying as you touched the purple violets that occupied the rack in front of you. 

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose the best people in your life. My mom and dad left me at my aunt May and uncle Ben's house when I was four. I don't remember them much, but the hurt never goes away that there could've been a chance to know them." Peter looked down at his hands that were wrapped around the handle of the basket. "And when my uncle Ben died, the void just, got bigger."

Silence feel between the both of you for what felt like hours as you looked at the vulnerable, broken boy standing in front of you. 

"Pete? Can I take you somewhere?" You asked trying to speak softly, as something inside of you thought he'd fall apart if you were any louder. 

He looked up into your eyes, and you saw the tears brimming his chocolate orbs. "I'll go wherever you want me to." 

You smiled and walked over to Maggie, whispering in her ear while quickly taking your apron off. You and Peter left the store and made your way to the sacred location.

You parked next to a large willow tree that sat on a hill over looking the waves of yellow. 

"So this is the place huh?" Peter asked, captivated by the beautiful haze the sun ran over each and every individual flower.

"This is it. Some just see a field, my mom saw something greater ." You grabbed a quilt from the trunk of your car and laid it down next to the large willow. You sat and patted the spot next to you, "Come sit."

You two sat in comfortable silence before Peter broke it, "What's her name?" 

"Rose. Ironic, I know." You could hear her laugh in your mind as you remembered the jokes your dad would make about her. 

"That's beautiful." Peter softly said now with his gazed locked on you.

"She was. Sometimes I can feel her here, in this place. Almost like she is the sun and I'm the flowers." You paused looking out once again to the sea of tall, vibrant yellow.

Peter grabbed your hands, giving you the strength to continue. 

"But I'm always afraid I won't feel her. I never really come here for that reason, so the last time I felt her wouldn't really be the last you know?" 

Peter stood up and held out his hand for you to accept it. You did, and he brought you to your feet. He led you to the field, and you both started walking through the giant stems. 

You both stopped as you spread your arms far out to the sides of your body. The sun made you glow as you smiled and lifted your head back. 

Peter watched you with nothing but love in his eyes, and that's where the memory fades. That's when he fell in love. 

———————

Snapping back to reality Peter looks around the field, but something is different from when he arrived earlier. The sun almost shined a little bit brighter, the flowers smelled just a little bit stronger, and Pete felt a little bit happier. 

You were right. He finally understood what you meant.

He could feel you. You were all around him. He felt you in the rays of the sun and in the leaves that brushed against his body as he turned in slow circles. 

"You are beautiful (Y/n) (y/l/n)." 

And somehow, even in your eternal absence, you filled the void in Peters heart, just like you did the moment he walked into the floral shop.


End file.
